Lovers' Quarrel
by CrimsonDragon010
Summary: Heero's got a little problem, but will he get Relena to cooperate? 1xR
1. Chapter 1

This is just a one-shot I wrote to take a break from my other fic "One Way or The Other".(Check it out if you haven't yet!) So I hope you all enjoy.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing...yet.  
  
MWAHAHAHAA-cough.  
  
vvvvvvvv  
  
Swift footsteps echoed through the Preventor building as a young Japanese man swerved through the hallways in a rapid pace. His eyes were focused, steps firm, to stand in his way now would mean getting run over.  
  
He moved through the corridors, a scowl hanging heavy on his face. In his hand he held a scrunched up paper. Something that, in his opinion, had been completely misplaced. And he was now aimed to find out why.  
  
He reached his destination, plunging through the entrance without the smallest warning of his arrival. His great force sent the doors flying shut behind him, alerting the person seated behind the leather chair. His feet stopped right in front of the mahogany table, and his hands literally threw the spiky ball of paper onto the desk.  
  
The blonde politician looked up at her bodyguard, eyes showing no change in emotion. But inside she was smiling sheepishly at his stern look.  
  
"Explain."  
  
His voice was dead serious, something he would usually speak with in crucial times, when something was definitely wrong.  
  
She picked up the all too familiar paper and unfolded the very creases she herself had made.  
  
It didn't take her 2 minutes to read through the document. She put the paper back slowly on her table and raised her eyes to meet his.  
  
"I'm sorry but no."  
  
"Wrong answer."  
  
He pulled out a pen and pounded it on the paper before her.  
  
"Sign it."  
  
"Heero, I said no."  
  
"I'm sorry but you don't have a choice."  
  
"I don't have a cho-?"  
  
She clenched her fists tightly, trying to maintain her temper with the oh so stubborn pilot.  
  
"Heero...the answer is no. Now leave."  
  
"I'm not leaving until you sign this paper Relena."  
  
"Well then take a seat, your going to be here for a quite a while."  
  
She waved annoyingly at the couch on the sidewall of her office. He watched her with a deathly glare as she reached to pick up her ringing phone.  
  
His hand covered hers as she lifted the phone off its hook, bringing it back down to its previous location.  
  
"Hey! That could have been an important call!"  
  
"Not as important as this."  
  
"Ukkkhh! You're impossible. Listen, I am NOT signing this form."  
  
"It's for your own good."  
  
"And HOW is it for my own good?"  
  
"It covers all security weakpoints that may ser-"  
  
"HEERO WE'RE GOING TO A SPA THAT'S ONLY FIVE MINUTES AWAY FROM HERE! HOW MUCH OF A SECURITY HAZARD IS THAT?!"  
  
He was slightly taken back by her outburst.  
  
"Have you been getting enough sleep?"  
  
"UKKKHHHH!" She groaned in frustration and got up from her seat. It was her lunch break, thank God! She headed for the door in a quick walk, but Heero swiftly placed himself before the exit, blocking her escape.  
  
"We're not done yet Relena."  
  
"Oh no, I think we're plenty done."  
  
She moved to pass beside him, but this time he grabbed her by the upper arms firmly, eliminating all her means of escape.  
  
"Heero! Let go of me! Let go before I call security."  
  
"I am security."  
  
"Heh. With your protection system there are bound to be a hundred guards lined up outside. I'm sure one of them will be willing to help. Hey!"  
  
He grabbed her and flung her over his shoulders, bringing her onto the soft couch. He sat beside her, still clasping her arms tightly. She stopped squirming when he brought his face right up to hers. His eyes softened slightly.  
  
'Oh no, don't tell me he's going to do that. No no no! Must look away!'  
  
"Relena look at me..."  
  
She turned her head towards him hesitantly, knowing there was no other way out.  
  
"I'm only doing this to protect you, you know that. You know how much you mean to me."  
  
He touched her forehead with his own, inching closer to her.  
  
"Please, I know it's your day to relax but at least take one guard with you."  
  
She sighed, feeling slightly sorry that she was making him suffer like this. It was long since she had found out his true feelings for her, found out that he protected her out of love...  
  
"Oh...alright. But only one! And it better not be Duo, the last time he came he dove into the jacuzzi with us claiming that he thought he saw a mine down there."  
  
He smiled. A true smile meant just for her that made every part of her body melt. Bringing his lips down to hers, he kissed her gently. A way of saying thanks, and a way of showing his love for her.  
  
Relena could never have enough of him, and her heart sank as he pulled away. She looked at his handsome face. and giggled lightly.  
  
"Your welcome." She said, giggling.  
  
He grinned, pulling her into his arms. She snuggled into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"So who do you want to accompany you on your visit." He asked as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Hmm...well. I'll certainly need someone who's capable of handling me. An expert in his occupation, and willing to accompany me back to my house afterwards." She looked up at him and smiled. "Do you know anyone suitable for the job?"  
  
He watched her lips as they formed a teasing smile.  
  
"I think I have just the man for you. But I have to warn you, he may stay a little longer than necessary once dropping you off at your home."  
  
"Hm...Did I mention my staff is off for the weekend?"  
  
An evil smile spread across his face.  
  
"Perfect." And with those final words he captured her lips once more, engaging in a more passionate kiss that before.  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. Ahhh! Cuties, I can't get enough of those two. This is a one shot so no excuses for not reviewing. I may to a sequel if there is a high demand, but until then, this is the CrimsonDragon flying off!  
  
Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the big GW.

vvvvvvvv

The sight, the smells, the atmosphere...the horror....

"Ok Heero it's our turn! We'll be out in half an hour or so ok?"

Relena sang with glee as she grabbed her frilly violet towel and walked behind her best friend Hilde. Heero watched helplessly as the two women entered the Jacuzzi and sauna station, leaving his poor lonely self to wander the halls of Rauol's Spa.

If this wasn't hell, it was pretty damned close to it.

Heero scowled as he looked at his surroundings. The light colored walls echoed out the calming music through the whole building. It was a fairly large center, not a big surprise concerning how much money each session cost. His eyes wandered over to the delicate furniture, which were currently occupied by rows of women in towels, flipping through magazines, waiting their turn. A petite blonde woman was busy working behind the register, constantly smiling to every customer who came in.

He spotted an empty seat and helped himself onto the squishy chair. The room smelled strongly of candles and soap, and it was beginning to make him light headed.

"I'm Wendee hoo aw yoo?"

Heero turned his attention to the intruding voice of a 5-year-old girl sitting on the couch beside him. He sent her a threatening glare, indicating that he was in no mood to talk.

"Aw yoo heew fow a messadge? Dats what my momy came heew fow."

Heero turned his gaze away from the annoying creature, hoping she would focus her attention on someone else.

"Can yoo talk?

Silence.

"Mister."

She poked his shoulder lightly.

"Oh mister,"

Another poke.

"Mister."

Poke.

"Mister."

Poke.

"Mister."

Poke

"Mister."

Heero's hand engulfed her little one in an instant, stopping its bombardment of pokes.

"What do you want?" His voice was low and calm, yet his teeth were gritted in annoyance.

"Hey! Yoo talked! I knoo yoo coowd talk! Momma momma he talked!"

"Sweetie leave the man alone."

"But he talked."

"Wendy what did your father tell you this morning."

"Uh...Oh."

The girl instantly quieted and sat in her seat. She took a newspaper from the table and attempted to read the tiny yet complicated words. She wasn't very successful but at least the pictures were interesting.

Heero felt relieved to have finally escaped the talkative child. If this was what all kids were like, then he was definitely steering away from the path of fatherhood.

About 45 minutes passed, and there was still no sign of the girls. His arms folded over his chest and his head sunk back. Part of his brain was scolding him for coming here, when there was obviously no major threat. Yet another part of him was always telling him to be on high alert. Seeing that the present coast was clear, he closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair, hoping to catch up on some well deserved rest.

Poke.

"Mister."

Poke.

"Mister."

'Must restrain from...strangling...'

"What?"

"Hoo is dis?"

Her chubby finger pointed towards the image of a tall slender woman on the cover of the newspaper. His lips tilted up into a slight smirk as he looked over the all too familiar face.

"That's Miss Relena Dorlian, the current Vice Foreign Minister."

"She wooks like won ov my daws. She's vewy pwetty, do yoo tink she's pwetty?"

"Yes I think she's pretty."

"Do yoo hav a cwush on hew?"

Heero glared at the child's mischevious smile.

"No I don't."

"Yes yoo doo!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Silence."

"Hee hee, yoo wanna mawy Weweena ! Yoo wanna mawy Weweena!"

Heero sent a deathly glare towards the singing child as she paraded around screaming off the top of her lungs.

"I bet yoo wanna kiss hew!! Ew!!"

She giggled and flailed her arms around like a fish.

'I hate children.'

Heero brought his hand to his temple, running his fingers in a massaging pattern over the pounding areas.

And as if a holy light had shined upon him, the doors opened to reveal his girlfriend and her companion entering the room with their frilly towels. Heero's body bolted up instantly and came to her side, hoping to finally escape this hellhole.

"Hey!!! It Miss Weweena! Yoo look like Miss Weweena! Hee hee."

Relena smiled at the child as if she were an innocent angel coming to visit from heaven.

'Innocent my ass.' Heero's mind bickered.

"Yeah I guess I do look like her don't I?"

"Yeaah, he wants to mawy Miss Weweena, he has a cwush on hew and tinks she's vewy pwetty!" She pointed accusingly at Heero who only seemed to grow more annoyed by the second.

Relena's smile changed into a sly smirk as she turned her head towards her silent bodyguard.

"Oh really?"

Heero glared at the little parrot, daring her to say another word.

"Wendy! What did I tell you just right now!"

A redheaded woman came and took the child's arm shaking a finger at her.

"I'm sorry, she's always so restless when I bring her here."

"Oh that's alright, she's adorable." Relena smiled kindly at the woman. Wendy waved happily at the group as her mother walked her away towards the seats.

"Come on Heero, I know you got a complicated love life but it doesn't help to share it with a 5 year old." Hilde teased, earning a solemn glare from the pilot.

"Well I'd hardly call yours a love life considering the fact that your boyfriend is a 5 year old."

"Hey you leave Duo out of this!"

"Hey, you're the one who told it to him straight in his face."

"No! I said that _SOMETIMES_ he thinks like a toddler."

"Same thing."

Hilde was ready to attack the peeved pilot, but our favorite negotiator saved the day.

"Ok you two that's quite enough, come on we still have to go to our facial."

'Facial?'

"I thought this was all we came for, shouldn't we be leaving now?"

Relena gave Heero a strange look that did little to calm his unnerved situation.

"Come on Heero, a full spa treatment isn't just Jacuzzi time, we still have a facial, oil treatment and a massage left."

"How long?"

"About another 3 hours."

Relena smiled devilishly at her frozen escort.

'3 hours.....'

vvvvvvvvvv

2 hours later.

Relena and Hilde emerged from the bathing room, having just been washed and treated with lavishing oils. Heero's heart skipped a beat at their entrance and his feet paced quickly towards them.

"Final massage?"

"Yup, it's the last one."

Relena could have sworn she saw a rare spark of delight shine in Heero's eyes.

"Miss Schiebeker you may follow Mrs. Gloran to your massage room and Miss Dorlian you may follow me." A plump woman in uniform smiled kindly at Relena and walked towards one of the hallways. Relena waved her goodbye to Hilde and followed the woman, Heero right behind her.

"This is your room, you may go in and get ready, your masseur will be right with you."

'Masseur?'

"Relena, I thought you told me you were having a woman massager?"

"She couldn't make it today, but its ok I heard this man's very skilled."

She opened the door to walk in but his arm caught hers and brought her to a halt.

"That's not what I meant."

She saw a small hint of anger and jealousy in his eyes, but it faded as quickly as it came. With his defensive stance, he looked all too adorable and she couldn't help but smile.

"Heero..." She came closer to him, bringing an arm up to run across his jaw. His muscles tightened instinctively, but relaxed as she continued her soft caress. "Don't get all riled up over it ok? He's not going to do anything improper, its just a massage, it'll be over before you know it."

"Hn."

Relena leaned in to place a kiss on his lips, allowing him to bring his arms around her waist and hold her tightly. He nuzzled his head on her soft neck, taking in the new scents of tropical oils.

"I still don't like having other men touch you like that."

Relena giggled and softly pulled away from his affection.

"I have to get ready, he'll be here any minute."

"Get ready?"

Relena looked at him quizzically and walked inside, closing the door until it was left only a little open.

"Are you telling me you've never been to a massage before?"

Glare.

"Well you have to lie down nude so you can have a proper massage."

"What!?"

But before he could barge in with her, the door slammed shut and locked, leaving the fuming Heero outside. He could hear her laughter echoing through the door. Suddenly he felt very overprotective, and the image of a man running his hands all across the exposed body of the woman he loved was not pleasing at all.

"Relena open this door we're leaving."

"Are you kidding? I didn't pay $2000 dollars for nothing Heero, just find a seat until I'm done."

"Don't make me come in there."

"Don't even try it Heero! Come on don't throw a hissy fit, just take it easy I'll be out before you know it. Oh and Heero..."

"Hn."

"Don't even think about hurting, kidnapping, shooting or assaulting my masseur or you're really going to get it."

Heero grumbled something ineligible and stomped around the hallway, never taking his eyes off of Relena's door. He had to figure out a way to keep this man off her, and his time was running short. No hurting, shooting, kidnapping, or assaulting...that only left one option. He was standing still lost in deep thought when his ears picked up voices from further down the hallway, making him take a peak further down to see what the commotion was about.

Emerging from one of the rooms was a well-built, dark haired man with mocha colored skin. Heero could hear his heavy Spanish accent as the man conversed with a woman who had exited the room as well. They laughed now and then, reaching out a limb to flirtatiously touching each other. Heero turned his gaze away as the two started walking closer towards him, yet he still watched them suspiciously from the corner of his eye.

"Goodbye Mr. Manches I'll see you next week."

The man flashed a bright smile at the giggling woman and stopped in front of Relena's door, taking out a ring of keys from his pocket.

"Excuse me."

Mr. Manches' attention diverted from his rambling keys to the Prussian eyed man beside him.

"Yes?"

"Are you the masseur for this room?"

"Si Sinior."

"What time is your appointment?"

"Right now, why is there anything I may aid you with?"

"Yes actually, I was hoping you can show me where the bathroom is."

"Ah Si Sinior! Right this way."

Heero followed the man down the hall, his eyes darting in every direction scanning the premises for other people.

"Right over here Sinior-EH!"

With a swift hit to the man's shoulder, Heero knocked the helpless masseur unconscious.

'He's out of his mind if he thinks he's going to be touching my woman like that.' He suddenly remembered the two flirts emerging from the room not too long ago.

Heero quickly picked up the limp figure and entered the bathroom, making sure that no one was present. Once the coast was clear, he commenced with his first mission of the day.

vvvvvvvv

Relena had been lying down now for well over 15 minutes, and she was beginning to worry about how much longer she would have to wait. If Heero had to wait a minute longer than necessary, she was sure that he would go insane.

Her eyes glanced around the room, traveling over the adjacent room connected to her own by a slightly opened door. Relena let out a heavy sigh and attempted to shift her position when the door opened and footsteps rang aloud.

"Mr. Manches?"

"Si."

'Wow, he has a deep voice, pretty sexy...ah! Wait Heero! Must be loyal!'

Relena couldn't turn to look at the man, but with the dim lighting provided by the room she could see a small hint of his uniform. Her first attempt to see his face failed, for it was practically hidden under a strange looking hat.

"Should I turn around?"

"No."

"Ok."

'Hm, I guess he doesn't talk much.'

Relena stayed lying down on her stomach. The warm hands that came upon her shoulders startled her at first, but she soon relaxed under their gentle pressure. To say she had experienced anything more pleasant would be a lie...well almost a lie.

'Heero, must remember Heero...mm this feels sooooo goood...'

The masseur continued his massage of the upper body, taking extreme caution as to not crush her form. And to say he was enjoying himself was merely and understatement.

Yes indeed, Heero Yuy was actually enjoying giving a massage. The soft skin under his fingertips sent flames throughout his whole body, and he was just itching to touch more of her. His lips became abnormally dry for they craved the sweet taste of the porcelain doll before him.

His hands worked gently yet skillfully, moving lower down her back. He had never done this before in his entire life, but he had to admit he didn't think he was doing to bad. Relena looked completely relaxed and at peace, and he could have sworn he heard a low moan escape her lips several times during his treatment. Her bare skin was glowing, inviting him for a better feel. But he had to restrain himself or else his cover would be blown and he would be in trouble too deep to dig out of, even though Relena had never put a restriction on impersonation.

Heero could feel his body heating up with every passing minute. He just wanted to take her right then and there, have her all to himself, his goddess. His hands put more pressure as they moved across her skin, coming lower to the small of her back. His fingers crawled as far as her sides, touching the tips of the stomach she was lying on.

And just as he felt intoxicated with her velvety body, a loud disturbance rocketed through the serenity.

"This is security! Come out with your hands above your head! We know your in there, now come out quietly or else we'll have to use force."

Heero froze, and he felt Relena stiffen under him.

'Shit, not good.'

Heero looked around for an escape path, eyes darting to every corner of the room. He caught sight of a slightly opened door and immediately dashed through it to the adjacent empty room, leaving a very confused Relena behind. He saw shadows of people in the hallways, which left him with only one option...the air vent.

Relena covered herself and swiftly entered the adjacent room to find... no one. Her 'masseur' had disappeared and the ranting outside was becoming worse. She ran back to the room and opened the door for the security to come in.

Several men barged in, weapons in hands. She caught a glimpse if Hilde standing outside beside a dark looking handsome man, wearing only his boxer shorts.

"Miss Dorlian are you injured? Abused? Harmed?"

"No no! I'm fine!" Relena was startled by the man's sudden questioning and very much confused with what was going on.

"I am terribly sorry but some man attacked me and impersonated me to enter that room. I was found unconscious in the bathroom but as soon as I was up on my feet I alerted the police immediately, I am terribly sorry for all of this!"

"It's alright really, he didn't do anything to me, he was just performing a regular massage."

"Set the building on alert, young male, about 6"2 , dark brown hair and blue eyes." The officer commanded and men scattered about the hallways.

"Relena I think we should go." Hilde nudged her friend, pulling her away from the commotion.

The two girls went downstairs to check out and pay, when they came face to face with none other than...

"Heero."

Relena looked sternly at the Japanese pilot who was strangely dressed in a janitor's outfit, janitor's cap, and dark sunglasses.

"You girls done?"

"Yes."

"Good, let's go."

The three exited the frenzied Spa and entered the Preventors vehicle Heero had borrowed from Une. Relena and Hilde conversed frantically about the day, not forgetting the sudden frenzy they had escaped form moments before.

"Wow Rel, that must have been some creep, roaming around a spa and entering random rooms. Hey Heero! Why weren't you there to stop him from entering huh?"

"He looked like a regular masseur to me."

"Since when to masseurs wear exotic hats..." Relena eyes him suspiciously.

"Like you mentioned before, I'm not one to know much about massages."

Heero pulled up in front of Hilde's home and Relena waved goodbye to her friend as Hilde exited the car.

The drive to Relena's house was deadly silent, neither passenger attempting to make a comment. Heero was trying to keep up an innocent act, though he highly doubted he was succeeding. The evidence against him was just too strong. He just wasn't sure if Relena was mad with him, or ok with it, for she showed no signs of either one.

The arrived at her house within 15 minutes, and Relena headed upstairs to change. Heero made his way to the massive living room, taking liberty to plop into one of the comfy couches. He lay there for quite a while, memories of the day flying through his head. Duo would for sure get his spa-escorting job back.

"You should get out of those clothes, they don't look too comfy."

Heero looked quizzically at Relena, slightly taken aback by her boldness.

"Your janitor's uniform I mean."

'Oh.'

Heero, feeling slightly disappointed, peeled off the false disguise and once again sat down on the couch. Relena came and sat beside him, leaning onto his shoulder.

"Ah what a long day! But it was worth it don't you think?"

Heero glared at this smiling girlfriend.

"Come on, you have to admit you enjoyed giving that massage."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me Heero, I know it was you."

"Sorry you have the wrong guy."

"Heero..."

"It wasn't me."

"Admit it."

"No."

"Fine!"

Relena got up abruptly and stomped away towards the bathroom.

"Where do you think your going?" Heero questioned, slightly concerned over her short-tempered behavior.

"Nothing, just getting some alcohol. That stupid masseur's watch accidentally cut my skin when he was massaging me."

"What? That's impossible I didn't even have my watch o-" He stopped before more damage could be dealt.

Relena turned to look at him, a big smile spreading across her face.

He couldn't believe he had fallen for the oldest trick in the book. His mildly shocked expression formed into a scowl, and he folded his arms over his chest and looked out the window nearby.

"That was a dirty trick."

Relena laughed at his stubborn behavior and came over to sit in his lap. She brought her face right up to his, but he did not turn to look at her. His gaze remained outside the window.

"Heero..."

Her voice was low and seductive, and Heero was beginning to lose the battle to avoid her gaze.

"You never told me you were such a great masseur." She brushed her lips on his neck, bring her hands onto his shoulders in a gentle move.

"Well I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted, because I won't be doing that again."

Relena pouted at him,.

"Aw why not?"

"Hn."

"Oh come on Heero, don't be so sore over confessing yourself. I knew it was you even before security broke in.

"Oh really? And how?"

Relena smiled mischievously and inched closer to him, bringing her lips right beside his ear.

"You shouldn't keep your gun on you when you're giving a massage, it tends to give away its owner. Or at least don't keep it on your belt, I could feel it when you were close by."

Heero gave her a strange look that slowly turned into a smirk. She giggled at his odd look.

"I think it was kind of cute how you were feeling a little jealous."

Once again she met the famous Heero Yuy glare.

"I was not jealous."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So then you weren't concerned over another man touching me?"

Silence.

"Because the last time I remember..." she lowered her voice to a near whisper, positioning herself more openly in his lap and bringing her face just an inch away from his. "...you seemed to enjoy handling me, ", her hands crawled up his chest and over his neck, cupping his face. She could feel his heart quickening under her touch. She wasn't playing fair again, and there was no way he could resist.

"So what is it, loss of interest or jealous boyfriend?"

He looked at her mischievous smile and returned it with a devilish one of his own.

"Overprotective, obsessive jealous boyfriend."

His answer was quick, as was the swift lean took to finally capture her lips, marking the beginning of a heated tongue showdown. Relena's arms traveled across his torso as the kiss grew deeper, and Heero's own hands fought their way under shirt to caress her silky smooth skin. They were laying down on the couch now, completely lost in the heated moment. All his desires from the massage before burned inside him with a stronger heat, and he had to have more of her.

"Relena." He spoke in-between the trail of kisses he was following down her neck.

"I love you baby but don't ever drag me to another spa again."

She moaned her approval as he pressed his body harder on hers.

"And another thing..."

They broke apart momentarily, both catching their rapid breaths. A sly smile had returned upon his face, and Relena looked at him questioningly.

"My gun was in my shoulder holster..."

Relena's eyes widened momentarily, until he caught her lips again. Needless to say, the day's frenzied events didn't cross either of their minds for the rest of that night.

vvvvvvvvvv

Yay! Done with that. Now I must work on One Way Or The Other WHICH! By the way shall be updated VERY SOON! So keep an eye out for that. Love all my reviewers and fellow readers so please REVIEW!!!!

And for those of you who were just as confused as I was about where Heero got that funky tropical hat, let's just say...maagiicc...

IvoryNight will give me her blueberry muffin recipe...she will...she will...


End file.
